


New Beginnings

by fall_into_life



Series: Ice Queen Weiss [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Pyrrha/Winter/Yang, F/F, Impregnation, Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Queen's Champion Winter Schnee and her wife Yang Schnee start the next generation of the Schnee line. By having kinky sex.Does not require the other pieces in this series to be understood, but reading them will make this piece more enjoyable.





	New Beginnings

The royal Schnee family is not known for having large family lines. The current generation is larger than most with three scions, as opposed to the more usual one heir and a distant cousin serving as third in line to the throne. Though two of the current Schnee generation have given up their own rights to the throne, their children remain eligible to inherit. Due to an aggressively progressive (and secretly infertile) ancestor of theirs, this includes any children of a spouse so long as they are claimed by the blood Schnee as their own. 

Yang may be very aware of these things, but she isn't thinking about any of them. No, instead she's thinking about how incredibly sexy her wife looks with a strapon, especially since it's the kind with a little hole that can shoot out lube. Or the real stuff.

Speaking of the real stuff, there's a whole lot of it in the little fridge that now lives next to their bed. Yang doesn't know if it's technology or magic, but somebody worked it out to where if Winter fucks her with the strapon and uses it to come in her, she can get pregnant the same way as if it were a homegrown dick doing it. Atlas research really came through for them, pun intended. 

This strapon not only has a tube, it's got a knot. Yang isn't super into most kinky stuff - shibari just bores her, and formal BDSM makes her into more of a brat than anyone likes - but she's way into getting stuffed full for a night.

“Yang?” Winter cups her cheek, gentle. They've been planning this for over a year now, and once they got confirmation that their donor came through, Winter's been gentle and soft with her. It didn't stop her from railing the hell out of Yang last night, but overall Yang kinda likes it. They've been strong together for a long time, and now they're ready to start a family. 

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Yang nuzzles into her hand. 

Winter leans down for a kiss. “And I you.” Some of the softness drops from her voice, replaced by intent. “Now get on your knees.”

Yang drops to her knees immediately, opening her mouth to lick at the head of the strapon. They're both already naked, just a tie to keep Winter's hair back. And the strapon, of course, which Yang reaches up to start jerking off. It's not one of the ones that you can feel, but she knows Winter likes the visual. She looks up at her wife, taking the head into her mouth. 

Winter curls her fingers around the back of Yang's head, guiding her into taking more of the shaft. When she gets close to the base, Yang opens up her throat, letting Winter fuck her mouth however she wants. Winter takes her in deep, steady thrusts. 

It's two weeks from Midwinter and the two of them have been fucking like rabbits, but she can still smell Winter's wetness strong in the air. Yang isn't any different; if Winter keeps fucking her mouth like this, she's going to start dripping down her thighs. Only one thing could make this better, and, well. Lady Pyrrha Nikos is in Mistral handling family affairs, and Yang can't slight her for that.

Winter pulls out of her mouth, and nudges Yang back towards the bed. Yang gets onto it eagerly and scoots back, spreading her legs. Winter laughs. Drawing up one leg to bend at the knee, Yang crooks a finger to beckon her closer. 

Instead of getting a beautiful woman on top of her, Yang gets a hot mouth starting at her ankle, then sliding up to nibble at her shin. Yang groans, leaning her head back against the pillow. She really hopes this is leading where she thinks; usually they skip oral in favor of Winter fucking her into the mattress, but she's really good with her mouth when they do get down to it. 

Teeth touch her skin, and ice blue eyes look up questioningly. Yang nods, and Winter's teeth sink into flesh. Heat races through Yang's veins, fire at her call even now in darkest winter. Her wife chuckles, then bites again a little farther up. 

By the time Winter settles between her legs, there's a long trail of overlapping bitemarks leading up Yang's thighs, and one on her hip that nearly drew blood. Need pulses in her cunt, and she's half-aware of her own whines and bitten off curses. 

Winter's tongue flattens against her clit, and Yang lets out a long, drawn-out moan. Cool fingers slide up and under the tongue, pushing into Yang's cunt. She whines, reaching up to grip the bedframe.

Yang thought they were just playing the long game with the strapon tonight, but apparently Winter has other plans: she goes slow, draws things out. Yang ends up panting and twisting against the sheets, trying not to start riding Winter's face. Or her fingers. Or hauling her up and riding her dick. Fuck, at this point Yang will take anything to put her over the edge.

She's just starting to wonder if Winter is even going to let her come when Winter speeds up, pushes three fingers into her as far as they'll go, and curls her tongue. Yang's back arches, and it's all she can do not to buck her hips.

After Winter stretching her out, it's nothing at all for the strapon to slide inside her, Winter pressing their bodies tightly together. Yang hums, hands idly tracing Winter's back while her wife moves inside her.

There's more than a little blur between Winter's mouth between her legs and when Yang can think again. She recovers enough to rock against Winter, wrapping her knees around her hips as Winter moves inside her. Winter kisses her shoulder and picks up the pace, the knot starting to push against her after every thrust.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Yang whispers, snapping her hips just to feel the knot push against her cunt. “You gonna breed me, Snowdrift?”

Winter's chuckle in return is deep, knowing. “You're going to carry my child after tonight, Sundrop.”

Yang slides her hands up Winter's neck, framing her face. She waits until blue eyes meet hers, then whispers, “Use me.”

Winter chokes out a moan and slams into her, making the bedframe rattle and shake. Yang throws her head back, holding on for dear life.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she's surprised they don't break the bed, or at least move it. They're _fucking_ , fast and hard and sending lightning up Yang's spine. The knot batters at her cunt, feeling like it's going to push in only to slide away. She spreads her legs, tilts her hips, and gives back just as good as she's getting. 

The knot pops in. Yang shudders, suddenly and totally filled, stretched wider than she's ever been. She lays back on the bed, laughing unsteadily. 

“Are you alright?” Winter lifts up on her elbows, studying Yang's face. “We can stop if--” 

“Stop before the big finale?” Yang smooths her palms down Winter's back, shaking her head. “No way.”

Winter doesn't look convinced. Yang leans up for a kiss, resting her hands on Winter's ass. “Breed me, Snowdrift. Let's get this family started.”

Winter's eyes flick between hers for a moment. Then she flexes her hips, and there's pulsing inside Yang, hot and heavy. She whines, burying her face in Winter's neck as she's filled. Fuck.

After a second to let her catch her breath, Winter rolls them both onto their sides, her hand coming up to trace the outline of the toy where it's buried inside Yang. It's shivery, ticklish, and Yang reaches down to pull Winter's hand up to her tits. Mm, much better.

Yang pulls a blanket up over them, and wraps her arms around Winter's neck. They've done this before, lazed in bed with Winter's dick inside her, but never knotted together, never while Yang is hopefully working on carrying their child.

“Go again,” Yang murmurs, nuzzling into Winter's neck. Winter reaches behind them to the carefully placed mini-fridge. She does something complicated with the toy and the little container of semen, and then there's another load shooting inside Yang, this one colder but still so welcome.

They get through another two loads before Winter relaxes against her, affectionate and warm.

“Next time….” Yang says, careful. She doesn't want to imply this isn't perfect, because it is, but it'd be a different kind of perfect with the three of them. 

“She's coming for Midwinter,” Winter admits, brushing a piece of hair over Yang's ear. “It was meant to be a secret.”

Yang smiles. “But you can't keep secrets from me?” 

Winter smiles back, wry. “I can't keep things from you when they make you happy.”

“She makes you happy too, right?” 

“Very.” Winter says without a shred of doubt. “I am… looking forward to Midwinter more than I anticipated.”

Maybe it should feel weird, talking about another woman while they're locked together, working on starting their family, but it just feels right. They've only seen each other in person a few times since Pyrrha's recertification, but the messages between them go as fast as the fractured global network can take them. Yang isn't the only one feeling this connection; she can see it in the hidden smiles she remembers from when she and Winter started dating, in the softness in Pyrrha's eyes when they're all three of them curled up together. She and Winter have agreed theoretically they might take a third, but in their years of marriage they've never actually met someone they both liked this much. Maybe… maybe if Pyrrha's up to it, they can add her to the family too.

Yang wriggles happily, kissing her wife. “Good. Now c'mon, shower time. I hate to let you go, but I _love_ to go down on you in the shower.”

Winter chuckles. Instead of pulling out and separating their bodies, Winter twists, gets her legs up under herself, and _carries_ Yang into the bathroom. Yang squeaks out laughter, wrapping her arms around Winter's neck.

(There's no way to test if Yang is pregnant before Midwinter, but that's okay. She's pretty confident they'll be up for filling her again. Just to be sure.)


End file.
